


Conquest Program

by VioletArcher33



Series: Champion Conquest Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Multi, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Each trainer has the option to enter a competition where they are aloud to hold 12 Pokémon on their person instead of six. The competition is for them to battle those that have also decided to join in the competition though if they lose they are at the mercy of the winner of the battle who can then do as they please to the loser if it does not result in death. The competition spans the whole Pokéworld though upon becoming the champion of the region they will receive a boon of some sort.





	1. Entering the Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own anything to do with Pokémon. The only thing that I own are the characters that I create and the story itself.

Griffin woke to the sound of screaming voices. Though Griffin already knew who the voices were before he even fully woken up, though even with all this Griffin was not going to let this ruin his day.  
  
Quickly jumping out of bed, Griffin hurried over to get himself ready for the start of his journey. Like most 16-year old’s Griffin is eligible to go on his Pokémon journey though he still must get his first Pokémon from the Pokémon Professor that lives in Pallet town, which happens to be in the same town that Griffin himself lives in.  
  
In his path to get ready for his journey, Griffin packed clothes as well as any other necessity that he would need along his journey. Griffin also had managed to save some money over the last couple of years for feeding and supplying himself with room and board over his long journey.  
  
After packing everything away that he wanted to bring with him on his journey, Griffin dressed himself in the clothes that he wanted to wear for the day.  
  
This outfit entailed a bright orange pair of shorts, a black pair of boots as well as a purple tank top. To tie the whole outfit together Griffin pulled on a dark black fedora that lay atop his crimson red hair.  
  
Now that Griffin had everything that he needed to go on his journey it was time for him to leave.  
  
Though even by this time Griffin could still hear the yelling from his parents from down the hall.  
  
“I am not going to allow them to ruin this day for me!” Griffin muttered to himself as he made his way towards the window of his room. Unlocking his window, Griffin pulled it open as silently as he could, so he wouldn’t draw his parents notice. Though over the yelling Griffin was sure that they wouldn’t be able to hear him.  
  
Griffin was successful in his course of action and soon his window was open, and Griffin was able to jump through and land softly on to the ground below him.  
  
“Now it is time for me to get to the Professors lab.” Griffin stated in an excited voice as he thought of the Pokémon that he would be able to choose for his own. Though Griffin was unsure of what type of Pokémon he wanted.  
  
“I have always had a thing for Fire type Pokémon which would make Charmander the logical choice for me…though the first Gym leader is a rock type user which would mean that I should take Squirtle. Though there is also the grass type that is known as Bulbasaur that I could choose to be my Pokémon…though it all depends on whether or not I get there before they are all chosen by other trainers.” Griffin concluded as he made his way from his home and through the streets of Pallet town.  
  
Griffin has been studying the route to the Professors lab for years and has had it memorized from the amount of times that he has taken it. This allowed Griffin to be able to reach the lab in no time and soon the building was coming into view.  
  
Upon reaching the building Griffin hurried his way up the stairs that would lead him to the door of the building. Though as he was making his way into the building the door to the lab opened and out walked four teenagers who had to be around Griffin’s age.  
  
“Damn…that must mean that all of the starters have been taken by other people. Hopefully the Professor will try to help me get my first Pokémon.” Griffin moaned to himself as he continued to make his way up the stairs.  
  
Griffin pushed through the door of the lab which lead him into what looked like a waiting room. Though Griffin being Griffin was unable to keep himself from waiting and made his way farther into the lab. As Griffin made his way farther into the lab he saw many wonderful things though none of them were able to draw Griffin away from his goal of receiving his first Pokémon.  
  
Though a few minutes into his unauthorized trip through the laboratory he heard two hushed voices coming from a room off towards his side. Thinking that one of the voices could be Professor Oak Griffin made his way towards the voices.  
  
Pushing the door open, Griffin saw that two men who were both wearing white lab coats were standing next to each other whispering in harsh hushed voices.  
  
“The program will never be able to start here if…” spoke the grey-haired male though he cut himself off as both he and the other male noticed Griffin’s presence. Griffin was slightly nervous by the look that he was receiving from the two grown men though even with the looks Griffin had a feeling that these two men wouldn’t do any harm to him. “…and who may you be?” the same man that was talking before inquired of Griffin.  
  
“My name is Griffin Hart. I have come here looking for Professor Oak for him to hopefully help provide me with my first Pokémon.” Griffin replied to the older male.  
  
As Griffin was looking at the two men, Griffin could see the corners of the grey-haired males mouth twitch as if he was trying to keep a smile from forming on his face.  
  
“Well young Griffin. You are looking at the Professor…” the man informed Griffin though as he came to the last of his sentence he looked to the other male. This caused Griffin to look towards the other man which allowed him to notice that the man was a slightly overweight male who had slightly long brown hair and a scruffy beard that covers his face. “…though I am not the only Professor here today.” The Professor finished informing Griffin.  
  
Though the Professor didn’t stop there and soon his voice was flowing into Griffin’s eardrum.  
  
“My name is Professor Oak, and this here is Professor Birch. He is the Pokémon Professor from the Hoenn region and is here to help initialize a program here in Kanto.” The man that Griffin now knew to be Professor Oak informed him.  
  
With the information that he was now standing in the presence of two Pokémon Professors made Griffin giddy with excitement. Though even with how excited he was at meeting the two of them Griffin was still on his mission to receive his very first Pokémon and was planning on making sure it happens.  
  
“Its nice meeting you two and all but I…I am still hoping that you will help me get my starter Pokémon?” Griffin inquired of Professor Oak.  
At his words Professor Oak’s smile quickly faded.  
  
“I am sorry young one, but I am out of starter Pokémon. I have given out all the Pokémon that I had so I am afraid that I won’t be able to help you with that…” Professor Oak Informed Griffin. Though before Griffin had time to get disappointed Professor Birch decided to speak.  
  
“Though Professor Oak is out of Pokémon, I do have a Pokémon though it is a little different than others of its kind and I would be willing to give it to you if you are willing to join the program that we are trying to put together.” Professor Birch Informed Griffin though the Professor didn’t stop there. “Though I will not take advantage of your want without explaining what the program is…in most of the regions this program is already in effect though for some reason we are finding it difficult to get enough trainers to agree to join in on the program.” Professor Birch finished.  
  
Though this day started out as Griffin only wanting to get his starter Pokémon, Griffin was now curious about what this program was, and he was going to find out what it is.  
  
“What is this program that you are trying to set up?” Griffin inquired of Professor Birch who was expecting this question and was quite prepared for it.  
  
“We Pokémon Professors have been trying to find ways to get closer to the Pokémon of the world and we have decided with permission from the Pokémon league to allow trainers to carry 12 Pokémon instead of 6. Though for this allowance the league wants those trainers who join this program to also take an oath to give up control of themselves to those that beat them in Pokémon fights.” Professor Birch explained to Griffin.  
  
At the end of the Professor’s explanation Griffin started to get confused.  
  
“What do you mean by give up control…like they will own us if we lose to them in battle?” Griffin inquired of the Professors.  
  
Before Griffin got his answer, he watched as the two Professor’s looked between each. Then just as quickly as the look started it ended and they both were looking back towards Griffin’s current position.  
  
“That is slightly what I am meaning. It’s not like your life will be over or anything you will just have to take their mark on your body allowing others of the world that know about the program as well as those in the program know that you have been marked.” Professor Birch responded though he didn’t stop there and soon his voice was once more ringing through the small room that the three of them stood in. “I know that it is quick to ask for a decision but are you willing to take part in the program in exchange for me providing you with this Pokémon?” Professor Birch inquired of Griffin.  
  
Griffin decided to take some time for him to think on the proposition.  
  
“The Professors are offering me a good deal though I am warrying about letting anyone have that amount of control over me…even if I am able to get a Pokémon in exchange…” Griffin considered as he leaned himself against the wall that is close to him. “…though having 12 Pokémon with me instead of 6 would be a great benefit in the long run and if I win these battles then I would gain some of the control that has been taken from me for so long.” Griffin thought. Though thinking this was what gave Griffin the initiative to say what he did next.  
  
“I would be glad to join the program in exchange for the Pokémon that you mentioned earlier. Though if you don’t mind can I ask why you said it was a little different than others of its kind?” Griffin questioned the Professor.  
  
Griffin’s answer caused the Professors to smile at Griffin. Though the only answer that Griffin got back from his question at the current moment is to toss the Pokeball that held the Pokémon to Griffin. As the Pokeball soared through the air it broke opened and out came the creature that was held within and as the Pokémon fell towards Griffin the red cloud of energy cleared and the creature was revealed as it fell into Griffin’s arms.  
  
The Pokémon was a bipedal reptilian Pokémon that had bright red skin. Griffin found the Pokémon to be oddly gratifying to look at.  
  
“Professor what kind of Pokémon is this?” Griffin inquired of Professor Birch while the Pokémon in his arms started to snuggle its head into his shoulder.  
  
“That Pokémon is called Treecko. Though unlike others of its kind whose skin color is green this little guy’s skin is as you can see is red. Which makes it easy prey for those Pokémon that see Treecko as prey. Not wanting to see such a rarity destroyed I captured the Pokémon when I came upon it.” Professor Birch responded to Griffin’s question though he didn’t stop there. “Now this Pokémon is for you to name and raise as your own.” The Professor finished as he pulled out multiple objects from his left pocket.  
  
By this time the Treecko had broken from Griffin’s hold on him and had decided to climb and sit upon Griffin’s shoulder.  
  
“Well it seems that he has already taken a liking to you…though before I forget I need to give you these objects since you have decided that you will become part of our program as well as the objects that will allow you to be recognized as a Pokémon trainer.” Professor Birch Informed Griffin as he handed him the objects that he pulled from his pocket.  
  
Griffin was now staring at a black and red gauntlet as well as a small red box. Professor Birch also handed Griffin a case of 5 Pokeballs, though upon seeing everything caused Griffin much confusion. Though before Griffin had a chance to elevate this confusion by asking the questions that would do so the voice of Professor Oak spoke out.  
  
“Those items that Professor Birch had just given you are of extreme importance. The gauntlet is what will stop the authorities from hassling you for carrying more than 6 Pokémon as well as let you and the others know that you are apart of the Conquest program. While that box is called the Pokedex and will allow you to record data on Pokémon that are both known an unknown as well as allow you to register your Pokémon in it so that you can enter them into the Pokémon league and those Pokeballs are for you to use to capture new Pokémon.” Professor Oak gave his long-winded explanation.  
  
Now with everything said and done Griffin was ready to begin his journey. With the knowledge that he will be able to roam the world and make a life for himself far from his disastrous family Griffin had started to make his way from the room when he was stopped by the voice of Professor Birch.  
  
“As a man who studies Pokémon I have found that naming your Pokémon will form greater bonds with them, so if I were you I would think about naming that Treecko of yours.” Professor Birch Informed Griffin who had once more started to make his way towards the exit of the room to the world that lay beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)-?  
> Authors notes: Hope you like the new story. I have been thinking of some new concepts for stories and have decided to create one of them. I also decided to give Griffin what I guess could be considered a shiny Pokémon for the reason to draw Team Rocket to come after him. Though I have yet to decide a name for Griffin’s Pokémon and hope that you readers would help me with that. So, please review with your answer on what you think the name for the red Treecko should be as well as your general comments, likes and dislikes.


	2. Leaving Pallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be more of a sexual nature mixed in with the plot than my other stories are and as I have mentioned many times in my other stories I will be focusing on boy/boy in this story.

After Griffin had left the lab he started to wander around the town in hopes of figuring out what he should do next. Though as he was walking he nearly dropped the items that were being held in his hand.  
  
“Well I guess putting my equipment where it needs to go would be the best course of action now.” Griffin laughed to himself as he sat the items that he carried from the PokéLab on a bench that was a few feet away from the lab. Though as Griffin was bending over to lay the items down his Treecko jumped from his shoulder and sat down on the bench beside the Griffin’s items.  
  
  
Griffin smiled at his Pokémon though he quickly adverted his gaze towards the items that he had laid on the bench.  
  
Out of all the objects Griffin was most fascinated with the battle gauntlet and this fascination caused Griffin to decide to pick this object up first. After picking up his gauntlet Griffin slid the item down his right hand and as the gauntlet finished going down Griffin’s arm he felt a pinch from his forearm. Though this wasn’t the only thing that happened and as such Griffin got distracted and pushed the thought of what the pinch could be to the back of his mind. After the gauntlet was firmly on Griffin’s right hand a screen appeared that was split into five sections and each of these sections seemed to tell detailed information on Griffin which was surprising since he had just received the gauntlet.  
  
Upon Griffin examining the sections Griffin found the heading of each one. The first section seemed to be a trainer card of some sort though it was quite explicit from any that Griffin had ever seen before. The card had details on the number of sexual partners he has had which up to this point has been none, the card also contains information on the amount of people Griffin had won battle against as well as informing him of what position he preferred.  
  
Though after reading through the first section of the gauntlet he moved on to the second one. This one is designed for those that Griffin had claimed that tend to have a more dominant side to them, though this section also has a part for those who are dominant and have claimed Griffin as their own. After finishing this section Griffin moved onto the next section which was like the other but was designed for those that have been claimed and have claimed Griffin but for those who have a submissive nature to them.  
Moving on Griffin saw that the next section was for those who Griffin has no use for in a sexual manor, this section also has a part for those who view Griffin in the same manor.  
  
Now with the four other sections read, Griffin moved on to the last one. This section seemed to contain information for the badges as well as the winnings that Griffin receives on his journey through the world.  
  
With all the sections read on the gauntlet, Griffin moved on to his other items. Opening the case of Pokeballs that he was given Griffin started to hook each of them to his belt including the ball that is designed to hold his Treecko though before he hooked the ball onto his belt Griffin recalled him into his Pokeball.  
  
Now with all the Pokeballs hooked where they belong, Griffin moved onto the Pokedex.  
  
Opening the Pokedex Griffin saw a flash which temporarily blinded him. Though this was quickly elevated after a few moments. As his vision returned Griffin saw that a picture of him had been taken and is now staring back at him from a small screen that was on the back of the Pokedex’s cover and down below his image was the species of Pokémon that he had so far captured and registered in his Pokedex. Though for the moment the only species he has registered is his Treecko. Though upon looking at Treecko’s name Griffin saw that there was a spot for him to enter in special characteristics as well as a name for his Pokémon. Seeing this reminded Griffin that he was told by the Professors that it would be a good idea to give his Pokémon names.  
  
“What should I name him?” Griffin contemplated as he continued to stare at the spot where the picture of a Treecko shows up. Though Griffin wasn’t to fond of the fact that the Treecko that was staring back at him was green and not red like his own Treecko. Seeing this Griffin moved forward to try and correct that. Fiddling with the characteristics of his Treecko, Griffin entered in that instead of green skin his had red and right after entering that in Griffin saw that the coloration of the picture had changed. Now Griffin was looking at a picture of a red Treecko and upon seeing the picture Griffin thought about a name for his Pokémon.  
  
“I shall name you Crimson.” Griffin muttered to himself as he started to type the name into the Pokedex. This didn’t take long and soon Griffin was placing the Pokedex into his back pocket though as the device was sliding into his pocket a voice spoke out to Griffin.  
  
“Your still here?” the familiar voice of Professor Birch inquired of Griffin. Hearing the voice caused Griffin to turn and face the man that was approaching him. Though before Griffin could reply the Professor’s voice spoke out once more. “I am glad to see that you are still here. There are somethings that I forgot to mention to you before you left.” Professor Birch Informed Griffin as he stopped in front of him.  
  
Hearing that caused Griffin’s curiosity to pique and as such he turned to face the Professor who had stopped in front of him.  
  
“Nice to see you again Professor Birch…and what is it that you forgot to tell me?” Griffin spoke out to the older male in front of him. This caused the Professor to smirk before he decided to speak.  
  
“Well as you were in such a hurry to leave the lab it caused me to forget to mention that during your journey you will encounter many challengers who will not be apart of the program but will still want to battle you…” The Professor started but was cut off when Griffins curiosity got the best of him.  
  
“Then what would happen if I were to beat this challenger in a battle or even if they beat me in the battle?” Griffin questioned the older male a little worried.  
  
Professor nodded his head at Griffin while he thought about how he would be able to best answer the question.  
  
“Before any battle with someone who is not apart of the Conquest program you both must wager something against the battle and the winner of the battle will then get to claim what has been wagered and if either party decides to renege on their wager than the winner has the right to take the loser as their property.” Professor Birch explained to Griffin who a lot was now less worried about the topic since it was like what was explained earlier about battling others in the program. Though as usual the Professor didn’t stop his explanation there. “Though there is one last piece of information I need to give you before you leave Pallet on your journey…and this piece of information is that even if you lose a battle with another in the Conquest program you will have the option to win your freedom back by beating the one who has claimed you in a rematch battle. The same can happen for those who have lost against you.” Professor Birch finished explaining to Griffin.  
  
Though after the Professor finished informing him of what he needed to know he turned away and started walking the opposite direction than the one that Griffin had planned on going.  
  
Now that Griffin had everything put where it needed to go, and he has the information the Professor Birch wanted to give him Griffin started to make his way towards the Pallet town gates leaving his family and his old life behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)- Crimson  
> Thank you for reading the latest chapter of the story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, since I didn’t get any reviews telling me what they thought I should name Griffin’s Treecko I took it upon myself to name him.


	3. Adding Another to the Roster

Griffin was making his way down the dirt road that lead from Pallet town. As most new trainers do Griffin was heading toward Pewter city to get his first badge and as many new trainers Griffin hoped he would find himself a few more Pokémon to claim as his own. Though Griffin had yet seen any wild Pokémon yet, which has started to annoy Griffin.  
  
“Where the hell are all the Pokémon and where the hell are all the people?” Griffin considered as he looked around off the path that he was on and into the fields. Not wanting to be by himself now Griffin decided to call out Crimson.  
  
Griffin threw the Pokeball that contained his Pokémon into the air and watched as the red cloud of energy cleared and his Pokémon appeared. Crimson fell through the air though before he hit the ground Griffin caught the Pokémon in his arms.  
  
As soon as Crimson saw his master he started to snuggle his face into the space between Griffin’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Laughing at the antics of his Pokémon Griffin spoke out. “It’s nice to see you to…though it has only been a couple hour’s since you went back in the ball. Though I guess if I was cramped into a small space I would be excited to get free to.” Griffin laughed to the small red type Pokémon.  
  
Placing Crimson onto his shoulder Griffin once more started to make his way towards the Viridian Forest in hopes that he will at least be able to capture a few more Pokémon before he reached Pewter city. Though Griffin would also be fine with meeting other trainers and maybe having a friendly battle with them though I guess since he is in the Conquest program none of his battles will be all that friendly since he has a chance to become a sexual object to another human being.  
  
With all these things in his mind Griffin almost missed the movement that came from his right, though luckily Griffin was able to catch it before it moved out of site. Moving his eyes towards the movement Griffin spotted a flock of avian Pokémon. These Pokémon have a brownish tan body with two reddish pink wings. They also have brown heads with black eye.  
  
Griffin didn’t know what these Pokémon were called so he pulled his Pokedex from his back pocket and held it up to the creatures.  
  
“This Pokémon is known as Spearow the tiny bird Pokémon. They are extremely territorial and will attack any trespasser that they perceive as a threat to their flock.” The robotic male voice of the Pokedex spoke out.  
  
At the mention of them attacking trespassers Griffin heard screaming from somewhere beneath the flock of Spearow. “Stay away from him! I am the one that threw the rock!” a male voice hollered from somewhere beneath the flock of Spearow. Hearing this voice caused Griffin to start to run towards the Spearow that were gathered in the field ahead of him.  
  
“We have to help them!” Griffin muttered to the Pokémon that sat on his shoulder.  
  
This caused Crimson to jump of his master’s shoulder and to run towards the flock of Spearow. Halfway through the field Griffin watched as Crimson used a moved without being ordered to. Many little green orbs of energy formed in front of the crimson and before Griffin was able to order Crimson to do anything the orbs flew towards the flock of Spearow and just like that each of these orbs collided with the Spearow.  
  
Griffin continued to run towards the flock of Spearow as well as the unknown boy who was in danger from them. As he was running after his Pokémon, Griffin watched the orbs collide with the Spearow and about half of them collapsed to the ground from the attack that Crimson used on them.  
  
Though this still left about ten of the creatures flying in the sky and as Griffin made his way up to where Crimson stood who was once more readying another attack to throw at the Spearow; Griffin noticed that one of the Spearow looked slightly different than the others. This Spearow had red and black wings as well as a black body and black feathers that cover its head. Another difference was that this Spearow also had white eyes. The body of this Spearow wasn’t the only thing that Griffin noticed about this Pokémon. He also noticed that this Spearow seemed to be the runt of the flock and was forced to fly towards the back of the flock and whenever the Spearow got too close to the others it was attacked by them.  
  
“Why are they treating that Spearow like that?” Griffin contemplated to himself as he stared at the poor avian creature. As he was thinking of this he remembered how Professor Birch said that he captured Crimson because he would be in danger if he was left out in the wild. “Maybe I should capture this Pokémon to ensure that it isn’t treated like that any longer.” Griffin contemplated as he watched Crimson form more of these green orbs in the air.  
  
“Crimson attack the black Spearow!” Griffin ordered his Pokémon. This caused Crimson to change the aiming on his attack and force it to attack the Spearow that was at the end of the flock of Spearow. These green orbs collided with the creature just as the nine other Spearow were hit with an electrical attack from below them.  
  
Griffin ignored the fall of the other Spearow and focused in on the black one that was falling from the sky. Pulling an empty Pokeball from his belt Griffin threw it at the avian Pokémon. Griffin watched as it smashed into the black Spearow and sucked it into the Pokeball. As the ball fell from the sky Griffin thought he saw the ball shake three times though as it neared the ground Griffin saw that the red light that was glowing on the ball went out letting Griffin know that the Spearow was captured.  
  
“Crimson can you please bring me that Pokeball?” Griffin inquired of his Pokémon as he went to check on the boy that was screaming earlier. As Griffin got closer to where the voice was coming from he saw a boy that had to be at least 16 years old standing next to a small yellow mouse Pokémon.  
  
Griffin already knew what the Pokémon was even before his Pokedex voiced the name Pikachu. This boy was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt as well as a blue jacket. His hair was also a dark shade of black that went halfway down his face. He was also wearing a crimson red and white ball cap that he currently had on backwards.  
  
“Are you okay?” Griffin questioned the other boy just as Crimson ran up to him with the Pokeball that held his newest Pokémon. Taking the Pokeball from Crimson, Griffin also allowed his Pokémon to climb up his arm to sit once more on top of his shoulder. As this was happening the other boy was staring at Griffin.  
  
Though the staring didn’t last very long because soon the voice of the boy came soaring into Griffin’s eardrum.  
  
“Pikachu and I are alright thanks to you and your help. Though I am kind of wondering who you are?” the boy inquired of Griffin.  
  
Griffin was quick to answer the boy back.  
  
“My name is Griffin Hart. What about yours?” Griffin replied with a question of his own. The other boy was just as quick as Griffin was to give an answer.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Griffin, and to answer your question my name is Ash Ketchum…though for some reason I feel like I have seen you before. Did you come from Pallet Town also?” the boy now known to be Ash inquired of Griffin.  
  
This question caused Griffin to nod his head in accent of the question which caused Ash to give Griffin a small smile. Though with the smile still on his face he started to speak once more.  
  
“Are you traveling with anyone?” Ash inquired of Griffin. This caused Griffin to shake his head which informed Ash that he was currently not traveling with anyone. “Well would you want to?” Ash asked of Griffin.  
  
Though with this question Griffin took a moment to think before he replied.  
  
“I don’t know this boy, but it would be nice to have another human with me while I am on this journey…” Griffin thought to himself as he stared at the black-haired boy in front of him. Thinking about how nice it would be to have some human company on this trip Griffin decided that he would agree to travel with Ash. “That sounds good to me. I was planning to go to Pewter city to battle the first gym, is that alright with you?” Griffin replied to Ash’s question while then asking one of his own.  
  
“That’s sounds good to me. I was planning on heading that way also.” Ash replied as his Pikachu climbed up his body to sit upon his shoulder.  
  
“Well then let’s go.” Griffin stated before he continued to make his way towards the Veridian Forest. As he was walking he heard the footsteps of Ash clump up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)- Crimson, Spearow(?)-?  
> Ash’s Pokémon- Pikachu(M)-? 
> 
> Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope everyone is alright with my choice to put Ash in the story. Also comment and review with any of your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	4. Forest Battle

Griffin and Ash have been traveling through the forest for hours now and it has started to get dark. Not knowing how much longer there was until they are outside this forest Griffin decided that it would be a good idea for them to set up a campsite for the night.  
  
“Hey Ash, I think we should set up camp for the night. I really don’t want to travel through this forest when it is so dark out.” Griffin informed his new friend. Before Ash had a chance to answer their Pokémon made noises which to the trainers seemed to imply that they also thought this was a good idea.  
  
Laughing at the antic’s of both their Pokémon Ash spoke out.  
  
“Since the Pokémon agree with you who am I to argue with them.” Ash stated as he dropped his bag of his shoulder. “I did bring a tent with me just for this reason though it’s a little small…but I think it may fit two people if we squeeze close enough together.” Ash stated as he started to pull out what Griffin assumed to be the tent.  
  
“Being close to a guy that looks that good isn’t any problem to me!” Griffin thought to himself though as that could be something that may possibly scare his new friend away. Instead Griffin said something else. “That is no problem with me.” Griffin informed the boy as he himself dropped his own bag. After this Crimson jumped from his shoulder to instead go over to a stump that was in the middle of the campsite. Since Griffin didn’t have the Pokémon on his shoulder he made his way over to Ash to help him set up the tent.  
  
The setting up of the tent didn’t take all that long and soon the small light blue tent was standing up near the stump that Crimson was sitting on.  
  
“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be…though now I am extremely tired now.” Ash commented as he stifled a yawn through his words. After his words Ash started to make his way into the tent leaving Griffin outside alone except for his Treecko.  
  
“I guess I should be heading to bed also…” Griffin muttered to himself before turning towards his Pokémon. “Come on Crimson. Its time for bed.” Griffin ordered his Pokémon who jumped to do what he was told to do. Before Griffin even entered the tent, he waited for Crimson to make his way into the tent and once Crimson’s red body disappeared into the tent Griffin himself made his own way into the tent.  
  
*  
  
Griffin woke to the sound of voices and as his eyes fully opened Griffin saw that Ash had left the tent.  
  
“Where is he…” Griffin thought to himself though he cut off the thought when he heard Ash’s voice.  
  
“Stay away from him!” Griffin heard Ash growl out. Hearing Ash’s voice at this level caused Griffin to jump from his position on the floor of the tent and ran from the tent followed by Crimson who was disturbed from his own sleep when Griffin moved so suddenly. Upon doing this Griffin saw that Ash and his Pikachu was facing a green haired male as well as a red-haired female who were both dressed in black and white outfits and upon the chest of these outfits were a red R.  
  
Though these two weren’t the only ones that Griffin saw. Attached to a chain was a boy that looked to be around 17 years old. This boy had shoulder length blue hair and was virtually wearing nothing though there was a pair of threadbare boxers that were covered the boys most private area.  
  
“Who do you think you are to tell us what to do with our property?” the red-haired female inquired of Ash, her voice threaded with anger at being told what to do and in her anger, she started to reach for one of her Pokeballs that were hooked onto her hip.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Griffin spoke out.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Griffin informed the female as Crimson readied to defend his master.  
  
The female ignored what Griffin said and looked towards Crimson who was crouched down readying to spring towards the strangers.  
  
“Well look at what we have here? What kind of Pokémon do you think that is Butch?” the female spoke once more.  
  
After speaking, the man known as Butch was quick to respond.  
  
“I don’t know what the creature is, but I know that our boss would extremely appreciate having it as his own…” the man known as Butch responded as he himself started to move towards his own Pokeballs that were hooked onto his hip.  
  
Though Ash must have started to get annoyed because soon his voice started to speak out once more.  
  
“Forget about his Pokémon and I want you to release that boy!” Ash spoke out though he didn’t stop there. “How is it possible that you can own this boy?” Ash inquired of the pair.  
  
At Ash’s question the pair started to laugh.  
  
“How is it that you are traveling with someone who is wearing a Battle Gauntlet and yet not know that there is a program out there for people to now take others as their own property?” the deep voice of Butch inquired of Ash.  
  
At the mention of his gauntlet Griffin ran his eyes over the bodies of these two strangers until they rested on their hands and upon seeing each of the strangers wearing their own black and red gauntlet caused his heart sink down to his stomach.  
  
“How…how is it that you have those?” Griffin stuttered out to the two strangers.  
  
“We got them from a Professor who was handing them out like candy to anyone who was merely interested in the program and the funniest thing about the whole thing is the fact that he doesn’t even know that he gave his precious gauntlets out to criminals!” the female broke out laughing.  
  
As the female was laughing Griffin started to think of a plan to get the boy away from the two criminals. “Since the boy doesn’t wear the gauntlet I am guessing that he bet something that he wasn’t able to provide them…though since I have the gauntlet I wouldn’t have to bet anything though if I lose I would have to take their mark on my body but my winning wouldn’t free the boy so I will have to rely on Ash to fight and when.” Griffin contemplated to himself as he stared at the three strangers.  
  
“Ash you are going to have to fight whichever one of them has ownership of the boy…but you will have to wager something against the fight.” Griffin ordered Ash. Griffin could tell that Ash wanted to argue about the fight but before he could Griffin spoke once more. “I’ll explain everything after you win the fight.” Griffin informed Ash. This seemed to have the effect that Griffin needed and soon Ash was getting ready to fight.  
  
Though since the boy was attached to a chain that the female held Griffin figured that she must be the one that owns the boy. Which he was only proved right when he saw the female step up to battle Ash.  
  
Knowing that Butch most likely wouldn’t stand back to allow this battle to go unhindered Griffin decided that he would have to battle him no matter the consequences.  
  
“I will be challenging you Butch…” Griffin informed the green haired male as he stepped in front of him. Crimson was still in his crouch and was awaiting Griffin’s orders. Griffin expected Butch to deny fighting Griffin but was pleasantly surprised when all he did was give Griffin a smile and pull a Pokeball from his hip.  
  
“How many Pokémon do you want to use during this fight?” Butch inquired of Griffin. Though this was without him knowing that Griffin only had two Pokémon now, and with that fact Griffin had to respond with this answer.  
  
“We will have a two on two Pokémon battle.” Griffin responded to the older males question.  
  
“Then we have an agreement. Though I hope you know what will happen if you lose this fight…” Butch spoke out. Though the man was a criminal it seemed to Griffin that he was trying to give him a warning before Griffin did something that he would regret.  
  
Deciding to ignore the mans words Griffin readied himself to battle the other male.  
  
Seeing this Butch decided to call out his Pokémon. Butch threw his Pokeball into the air and allowed his Pokémon to come into the world.  
  
Griffin stared at this new Pokémon. This Pokémon was a bipedal primate Pokémon that has a round body with whiteish, shaggy fur. Griffin also saw that this creature also had brown fur on its feet and hands, as well as a pig like brown nose. Though Griffin didn’t know what this Pokémon was called and was just about to pull out his Pokedex to find out what that creature was called when Butch spoke once more.  
  
“From that confused look on your face I can see that you have never seen this species of Pokémon before…though since I am feeling in a good mood today I will give you that information.” Butch stated though his words didn’t stop there. “This Pokémon is called Mankey though I call her Akina.” Butch informed Griffin who was a little stunned by the way this man was speaking to him.  
  
Though before Griffin or Butch could say anything else an electric sound broke through the air. Turning to face the sound Griffin saw that Ash had sent his Pikachu after the purple colored snake Pokémon that the female called out.  
  
“Well it looks like they started their battle, so I guess it is now our time to get our own battle going.” Butch spoke out.  
  
After his words Butch sent Akina after the small red reptile Pokémon of Griffin’s.  
  
Griffin was stared out in horror as the ape Pokémon came barrowing towards Crimson. Though just as what happened when Griffin and Crimson were going after the flock of Spearow Crimson moved on his own.  
  
As the enemy Pokémon was making her way towards Crimson, Griffin watched as Crimson jumped off the ground and flipped over Akina. Though as Crimson was flipping over Mankey’s head he smashed his fist on the top of Akina’s skull. Akina roared out in pain from the attack though the next move was not what anyone was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)-Crimson, Spearow(?)-?  
> Ash’s Pokémon: Pikachu(M)-?
> 
> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the story. I decided to split the battle into two chapters as I thought it was too much writing for one chapter. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments on the story.


	5. Griffin's Win

Akina’s fist was thrown backwards as soon as Crimson was coming down for a landing. This fist smashed into Crimson sending him straight into the trunk of a nearby tree.  
  
“Crimson!” Griffin cried out as his Pokémon collided with the tree. Though even with the pain that was present on Crimson’s face he was in no way going to allow Akina to take him out of this fight. Seeing Crimson’s look of defiance at his enemy caused Griffin to decide to take this battle to the next level. “Crimson use Quick Attack!” Griffin ordered Crimson who was quick to use the attack that his master had ordered him.  
  
Griffin watched as Crimson tore across the forest ground and both Butch and Griffin watched as Crimson smashed into Akina.  
This attack sent Akina flying to the ground though it didn’t take her out of the fight just yet. “Crimson follow up with another Quick Attack!” Griffin ordered once more and once more Crimson plowed into the downed Mankey. This final attack was the one that caused Akina to be knocked out of the battle.  
  
Soon Akina was covered in a red energy and was quickly pulled back into the Pokeball that was being held in Butch’s hand.  
“Mhmmm…that was very good.” Griffin heard Butch mutter to himself. His voice was low enough that Griffin nearly missed hearing it. Though Griffin didn’t have any time to mention something about it because soon another Pokeball was soaring through sky and broke open releasing the Pokémon that was held inside.  
  
Like usual Griffin analyzed the Pokémon that was revealed. Upon seeing the Pokémon Griffin knew exactly what it was. Standing in front of him was an orange bipedal reptilian Pokémon that Griffin knew to be known as Charmander.  
  
Though unlike earlier Butch decided not to give an introduction of his Pokémon and instead sent him straight after Crimson.  
Griffin looked on as the fire type sent a ball of fire soaring at Crimson. Though Crimson tried to get out of the way he was not quick enough and was smashed in the chest by the fireball. The enemy Pokémon’s attack caused Crimson to fall to the ground. Griffin could tell that if his Pokémon didn’t get up now he was going to end up getting knocked out of the fight.  
  
As Crimson was trying to push himself from the ground, Griffin saw the Charmander charge at his Pokémon once more; its claws raised high as the creature swung hard enough to decimate Crimson.  
  
“Crimson, drop and roll!” Griffin screamed over the sound of his own heartbeat. Though as Griffin saw Crimson follow his orders his heart once more settled down to normal. “Follow it with a Kick Attack!” Griffin ordered Crimson once more. Upon hearing his masters orders Crimson flung his feet up at the chest of the Charmander that passed over him. This caused the creature to be flung up and then backwards.  
  
As the Charmander was flying backwards Crimson had finally been able to push himself fully to his feet. “Crimson use Quick Attack!” Griffin ordered his Pokémon. This sent the red skinned Treecko running after his enemy and soon smashed his body into the other Pokémon before he jumped backwards away from the Charmander who was currently struggling to keep itself from falling into unconsciousness. Though the Charmander wasn’t the only one who was struggling.  
  
Griffin could see that Crimson had started to slow down during his fight with the Charmander. “I can’t keep him out here fighting like this…he could get himself hurt if I don’t call him back.” Griffin contemplated as he looked at his struggling Pokémon. Seeing this caused Griffin to recall his Treecko. A red light flashed as Griffin held out the Pokeball that is meant for Crimson.  
  
“Obsidian, come out!” Griffin cried out as he threw the Pokeball in the air and out soared the black body of Griffin’s Spearow. Griffin could tell from the way that Butch’s eyes raised that he was intrigued by the appearance of his Spearow. By the time that Obsidian had made his way around the wooded area the enemy Charmander had still not fully pushed itself off the ground. Seeing this caused Griffin to order his next attack. “Obsidian, use Gust!” Griffin cried out, which caused his Pokémon to create two tornados that were sent after the Charmander and soon the tornadoes smashed into the Charmander sending it into the depths of oblivion as it was knocked out of the fight.  
  
Soon the Charmander was brought back into its Pokeball leaving both a stunned Butch as well as a stunned Griffin.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be able to beat me. Though now that you have I guess you now have the right to claim me…” Butch stated though he wavered at the end of his sentence as if he wanted to say something more than he already had. Moments after Butch stopped speaking he dropped to his knees and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)-Crimson, Spearow(M)-Obsidian  
> Ash’s Pokémon: Pikachu(M)-?  
> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter in the Conquest Program. I hope that you all enjoy it and as usual leave your likes, dislikes and general comments in the review section.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin’s Pokémon: Treecko(M)-?  
> Authors notes: Hope you like the new story. I have been thinking of some new concepts for stories and have decided to create one of them. I also decided to give Griffin what I guess could be considered a shiny Pokémon for the reason to draw Team Rocket to come after him. Though I have yet to decide a name for Griffin’s Pokémon and hope that you readers would help me with that. So, please review with your answer on what you think the name for the red Treecko should be as well as your general comments, likes and dislikes.


End file.
